


give me your worst

by hibouxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Barebacking, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sorta Cheating, Undercover Missions, but it’s for work, mentions of drug trafficking, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx
Summary: “Yuta what the hell are you doing?!”He could already sense the panic building through the occasional static noise and he didn’t need to look over at his partner to ascertain that he was nervously drumming his long fingers on the bar.Taeyong didn’t seem to notice his momentary distraction, only moving closer until the tip of his nose was nearly touching Yuta’s cheek.“So Yuta, what do you want from me?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	give me your worst

**Author's Note:**

> > i wrote this a while ago but i've been keeping this hostage until [harajukucrepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/pseuds/harajukucrepes) posted her yujae crime au, please check it out! it's as fantastic as all her other works  
> > sorry this is so dirty

Yuta tugged his sleeves down his wrists and subtly shot a cursory glance around the busy club. The target was sitting with a small crowd in one of the corner booths, his sleek, designer shirt, sparkling wrists and dirty blonde hair were a dead giveaway to his identity despite the camouflage the garish establishment provided.

_ “Don’t engage just yet.”  _ His earpiece buzzed to life right as the target called for a server.  _ “Wait until he’s alone.” _ Jaehyun offered when Yuta looked over to the other side of the club where his partner was sitting unobtrusively at the bar. His thick hair was slicked back with gel, and he wore a loose t-shirt on top of a flashy pair of light wash jeans you wouldn’t catch him wearing outside an undercover mission. Yuta liked the look on him, he might convince his partner to keep the ensemble for future use.

“When is that gonna happen? These people are practically stuck to him.” A middle aged guy squeezed into the booth with the target just as Yuta finished whining under his breath. Immediately, he calmed the foot he had been tapping wildly on the floor in impatience.

_ “In five minutes. They’re calling for a meeting in one of the private rooms on the second floor. The target normally only joins them halfway so we have about fifteen minutes.”  _

Fifteen minutes to milk information out of one of the most recurring names in the drug trafficking business, the right hand man to a prominent political figure with one leg deep in the dirty workings of Seoul’s underbelly. Yuta could do that. 

The task was straightforward, pretend to be a potential client, sweet talk the target into letting slip the date and location of the next shipment carrying the elusive cargo that would then be distributed to bars in Yongjugol and Seoul. 

At least that was what they’d told Jaehyun during the briefing a few days ago. 

Yuta cut through the crowd at the five minute mark, and sure enough, Lee Taeyong was now alone in the booth, his sharp jaw and prominent eyes were a stand out despite the bad lighting. Yuta moved into the space next to him sleekly, not even a little surprised at the lack of reaction from the other man. If anything, he didn’t seem new to the attention, and with a face and reputation like his, it was no wonder.

“So? what can I do for you?” He grinned, cheeks hollowed. He studied Yuta’s features with his huge eyes as smoke billowed from the cigarette between his lips. Yuta studied the scar on the corner of his eye, another defining feature.

“Going straight to business, are we? I was hoping you’d let me buy you a drink first.” There was a sharp inhale from his earpiece and there was no doubt Jaehyun recognised the honeyed quality of his voice.

“I don’t accept drinks from just anyone. Why don’t you introduce yourself first?” Lee Taeyong reclined against the plush velvet seat, the deep collar of his expensive shirt leaving little to the imagination. It was hard to imagine such a young and charismatic man would be doing the dirty work for a crime lord wearing the mantle of a public servant, but Yuta wasn’t here to learn about his personal life. He was on a mission, and he wasn’t above using his own allure to his advantage.

“I’m Yuta.” 

_ “Yuta what the hell are you doing?!” _ Jaehyun’s scandalised voice pierced through his concentration but he was quick to school his expression. Giving away his real name hadn’t been part of the plan and he was sure that for all of Taeil’s involuntary tolerance for Yuta’s precarious tactics, he wouldn’t be too pleased to know that Yuta was gambling using his real identity.

He could already sense the panic building through the occasional static noise and he didn’t need to look over at his partner to ascertain that he was nervously drumming his long fingers on the bar.

Taeyong didn’t seem to notice his momentary distraction, only moving closer until the tip of his nose was nearly touching Yuta’s cheek.

“What a very fitting name.” His breath smelled like smoke and peppermint and Yuta internally despaired at the fact that the man hadn’t had a sip of alcohol the entire evening. If he had been any other man, Yuta would have assumed that this particular fact ought to make his job harder, except he’d gotten enough intel on Lee Taeyong to conclude that while a little alcohol would’ve helped his case, soberness wouldn’t deter Lee Taeyong’s brewing interest in the slightest. “So Yuta, what do you want from me?”

“I want the date and location of the next shipment.” He announced his intention after a quick scan of their surroundings. He heard a curse from the other end of the earpiece, a low  _ ‘this isn’t the plan!’ _ followed by the cocktail pick clinking against the glass as Jaehyun presumably took his frustration out with a swig. No doubt Jaehyun’s skin would be flushing a pretty pink right at that moment, the thought got Yuta licking his lips.

Next to him, Taeyong cocked an eyebrow, tipping his head back a little so he’d look a tad more intimidating. The effect was lost on Yuta, who knew about every one of Taeyong’s salacious conquests.

“I figured as much. Someone as fine as you wouldn’t be going around randomly hitting up strangers.” Taeyong dragged a finger down Yuta’s cheek as if to emphasise his point. “But I don’t give things out for free Yuta. Not even to pretty men like you.”

The confirmation of Taeyong’s lack of loyalty made his mouth twitch in an effort to suppress a grin.

Yuta didn’t pull away, allowing the other man’s eyes to fall on his wet lips, “How about we make a deal then?”

“Alright, let me hear it then.”

“I’ll take care of you and if you end up enjoying yourself you give me what I want. If you don’t, you can walk away, no hard feelings.” Yuta scooted closer, his hand lightly brushing against Taeyong’s leg in case he hadn’t been clear enough.

“Unfortunately,” Taeyong made a point to look at the rolex around his wrist, “I don’t have time. I have to get going in ten minutes.” The man was playing a game but he wasn’t trying very hard. Yuta had a clear view of the effect his attention had on Taeyong.

“Give me five then.”

The other man snorted, cocking an eyebrow at Yuta’s shameless proposition, “Five minutes? You have to give me more credit than that-”

“Give me five minutes and I’ll show you..” he licked a stripe on Taeyong’s cheek, effectively shutting him up.

Jaehyun’s breathing was heavy and ragged in his ear, and Yuta did his best to drown out the younger man’s apparent displeasure. He’d deal with him later, for now, their priority was a lead on a huge transaction that could be the breakthrough their team had been waiting for after several impasses.

Taeyong lit up at the action, pupils dilating in arousal. He put his cigarette out on an empty glass of scotch one of his men left on the table. The booth was far away enough from traffic and the table was just the right height to cover both of their laps, Yuta had made the calculations long before he approached and way before Jaehyun realised what it was Yuta intended to do tonight. 

The smirk on Taeyong’s face only grew when Yuta’s hand dipped below the table, sliding up his leg to unzip the other’s jeans. The jeans being a tight fit was an unfortunate detail Yuta quickly got out of the way with one harsh tug that had the target flinching, an unmistakable moan spilling from his lips.

Lee Taeyong liked it rough it would seem; another detail he could file away for future encounters.

“Left pocket.” The target whispered hoarsely and Yuta didn’t have to search long for the foil of condom tucked inconspicuously in his back pocket.

_ “For fuck’s sake, Yuta!”  _ Jaehyun hissed but Yuta didn’t let it dissuade him from shoving his hand down Taeyong’s pants. The latter groaned under his breath, his own bony fingers wrapping around Yuta’s wrist as the undercover agent’s hand began to slide up and down his stiffening length after rolling the condom on.

He knew Jaehyun could hear every moan, every curse that rolled off Taeyong’s tongue as Yuta worked him under the table, in front of an intoxicated crowd that was none the wiser. At some point, Yuta impatiently rubbed his thumb over the tip of the heated flesh and Taeyong’s knee jerked in response, hitting the table and rattling the empty bottles and glasses laid on top of it. Sweat dripped from Taeyong’s exposed chest, catching on the array of chains he had hanging from his neck.

“Faster.” He whined, throwing his head back against the seat while Yuta licked his lips, imagining it was Jaehyun he had in his hand, in his mouth, Jaehyun with his full cheeks dimpling from how hard he tried to muffle his voice. Jaehyun with his hair slicked back and his broad chest heaving in exertion. 

“You’re doing so well, love.” He drawled, eyes sliding close as he pictured Jaehyun on his back, legs trembling from how badly he wanted to come, his hand tangled in Yuta’s hair, demanding that he go faster, cock sliding deeper down Yuta’s throat-

“Fuck.” Taeyong hissed and Yuta felt the shudder that ran through the other’s body as the condom filled at the tip. The chanced a glance at the tacky watch around his wrist--a part of the disguise to blend into the role he’d been assigned to, except Yuta didn’t need such inept schemes to get what he wanted--three and a half minutes.

Expertly, he slid the condom off Taeyong, tying the end with a single knot before dropping it to the floor and kicking it under the seat. He wiped his hand on his own jeans, putting enough distance between them to properly assess the target. Taeyong was only beginning to come down from the high when he asked brusquely,

“So? Had fun?” Jaehyun was strangely quiet on the line but Yuta knew he was bristing. His job was to look out for Yuta in case the mission went awry, but with the way things were going, it didn’t seem like there would be any need for his intervention, especially with the way Taeyong had yet to catch his breath, body shaking like a leaf.

“Ah, I knew it. You’re a menace…”

“So I’ve been told. This is where you fulfill your part of the deal.”

The blonde man fixed him a weak glare but the effect was ruined by the glassy sheen over his eyes, “What if I said that was the worst handjob I’ve ever gotten?”

“Then you’re a fucking liar Lee Taeyong.” Yuta looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Don’t think I didn’t see you moaning like a bitch in heat.”

“Geez, I was joking! Chill a little.” Taeyong laughed throatily and continued with a deep voice, “Give a man a minute to recover, will you? I still have my dick hanging out.” 

“You definitely didn’t mind that earlier.” He pressed on, watching Taeyong tuck himself in sloppily, hissing from sensitivity. 

“You’re so impatient.” The target mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. “This coming Friday, around midnight at the port in Pyeongtaek. That’s all I can give you.” 

There was a definite pause after a quiet shuffling coming from the earpiece, and he was positive that Jaehyun was already relaying the information to the station, as planned.

“That’s good enough. It was a pleasure doing business with you Lee Taeyong.” The target grabbed him by the arm, tugging him closer when Yuta tried to move off the seat. The kiss Taeyong intended for his lips landed on the corner of it when Yuta turned away. 

“Oh, the deal doesn’t extend to kisses?”

“Sorry, that’s not up for negotiations.” Yuta grinned and watched Taeyong’s amusement morph into mild annoyance at the inconvenience.

“Why not? I like your lips, they’re pretty.”

“You can look and compliment all you want, I’m still not kissing you.”

“You’re taken then? I guess it would be a shame if you’re not putting that talent to good use. You’re pretty good with that,” Taeyong made lewd gestures with his hand which Yuta quickly slapped away more out of amusement than irritation.

“We’re done here, Taeyong.” He cut the other sharply, eyeing the burly man who’d just come out of the door to the second floor, presumably to fetch Taeyong for the latter part of their meeting. His earpiece buzzed just as Yuta stood from the seat.

_ “Get out of there now.”  _ Jaehyun’s words were spoken with such cold indifference that there was no question about his indignation. He’d keep the fact that this had been planned with Taeil’s knowledge and subsequent approval to himself.

He caught Taeyong’s eyes one last time before he disappeared into the throng of intoxicated clubbers, not missing the wink the man subtly shot him as he brushed his sweaty blonde bangs out of his flushed face. He would have some explaining to do to his subordinates regarding his current state, that was for sure.

A hand shot out and pulled Yuta away from the crammed dance floor with one solid tug. Yuta knew the shape of that hand without having to look up and he let himself be steered to the back door, where another agent was on standby under the guise of an unassuming patron. Jaehyun, with his handsomely slicked hair and casual clothes, nodded at the other agent, a signal that the mission had been a success. 

“We’re going back to the station.” Jaehyun swiftly informed.

“Go check the booth when they leave, there’s a condom with a sample under the seat. Just in case we’d need Lee Taeyong’s DNA for leverage in the future.” Yuta said over the conversation, the other agent looked a little affronted at the task but Jaehyun was pulling him away before the man could voice out his protests.

They packed into Jaehyun’s car as soon as they were out of the club, with Yuta plucking the tiny earpiece from his ear, tossing it into a small zip bag with Jaehyun’s. 

The man hadn’t spoken a single word since he’d grabbed Yuta from the dancefloor, not even when Yuta rummaged through his compartment for the pack of wipes he knew Jaehyun kept in there. He meticulously cleaned his hand, the one he’d had around Taeyong, down to the very tips of his fingers, pretending not to see Jaehyun’s eyes following his every move.

Finally unable to stand the tension, Yuta turned fully towards him, batting his lashes at his partner in the way he knew worked every single time. Jaehyun’s mouth twitched in response before he was cupping Yuta’s face, hauling him to his lap. He licked Yuta’s lips before the latter parted them with a moan, letting Jaehyun tickle his mouth with his tongue. He bit the younger man’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth until Jaehyun was growling in warning, his big hands tickling the sides of Yuta’s hips. He could feel Jaehyun’s gun digging into his inner thigh, a sobering reminder of who he was letting ravage his mouth.

The dashboard flashed a bright blue, a familiar name popping up. Jaehyun pressed accept before he could pull away from Yuta’s lips, and waited as the call connected, “Taeil.”

_ “I heard the mission went well. Haechan is already working on it by the way, we should have the full list of all shipments due to arrive at Pyeongtaek on Friday by tonight.”  _

“Got it, we’ll be back to the station to report in half an hour.” The younger man said after clearing his throat.

_ “How’s Yuta?” _

“Peachy.” Yuta piped up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sensed the change in Jaehyun at the reminder of how exactly Yuta extracted the information out of the target, “I could use a shower or two when I get back though.”

They could hear Haechan snickering in the background before Taeil shushed him,  _ “I’ll see you both here soon, then. Good job tonight.”  _ The line went dead right after, leaving the two of them in another tense silence. Yuta slid off Jaehyun’s lap back to the passenger seat, tugging the seatbelt in place.

“Forgiven me yet?” He asked softly, watching Jaehyun from the corner of his eyes.

“No. That was dangerous and uncalled for.”

He huffed in irritation, “It wasn’t. Lee Taeyong doesn’t have enough stakes to attempt to harm a police officer, he’s just in it for money and connections. He has questionable morals and zero loyalty. We simply took advantage of that.”

“You gave him your real name.”

“I needed him to trust me. He won’t come after me, he’s not that stupid Jaehyun.”

“Should I be okay with this then?” Yuta’s hand was snatched in a firm grip. Jaehyun’s words were spoken with a crisp vexation and Yuta bit his lip at the smouldering look Jaehyun levelled him with.

“No, no you shouldn’t.” Excitement swirled in his belly when Jaehyun let him go and shifted in his seat, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel, “Punish me then.”

Jaehyun tore his eyes from him, pulling off the parking lot with his lips set in a tight line. The drive back to the station was a rough one, with Jaehyun hitting the brakes too hard on traffic lights and taking corners like he was determined to clip his bumper. Yuta recognised the urgency and put a hand over his lap to cover his own problem. 

Yuta didn’t have to be told when they stopped at the station, following Jaehyun out of the car to the side of the brick building without a word. Jaehyun pulled him into the dark and narrow alley, slamming him against the grimy wall with purpose. His mouth was on Yuta’s neck in a split second, his hand hooking Yuta closer by the waistband of his borrowed jeans. 

“Get this out of the way.” He tugged harder for emphasis.

“Right here?”

“Where else? No questions Yuta, you wanted this.” Yuta swallowed at the harsh tone, feeling himself harden further under Jaehyun’s unforgiving eyes.

He pulled away from the younger man, hastily unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off his legs effortlessly with his boxers, nearly tripping if not for Jaehyun’s bruising grip on his waist. 

Yuta scrunched his nose when Jaehyun kicked the clothing aside so he could push him up the wall after hiking Yuta’s leg up to hook around his waist. Yuta grunted at the rough scratch of Jaehyun’s jeans against his sensitive flesh and the cold air on his exposed skin. He clawed at Jaehyun’s arms in a silent plea. 

Jaehyun undid his jeans with his other hand, freeing himself and rubbing eagerly against Yuta. The older man circled Jaehyun’s waist with his hands, tracing the gun holstered in his waistband with unbridled euphoria. A jealous Jaehyun was a kind of fire he wanted to be engulfed in. He wanted to be burnt, with all the scars to show for it.

Jaehyun adjusted his grip and Yuta could feel the tremor in his movements as something firm nudged between his bare cheeks. There was no need for any preparation, not with the mess they’d left there in the morning but Jaehyun paused anyway, watching Yuta with heavy lidded eyes for any discomfort.

“Go on, give me your worst.” 

And then Jaehyun was sliding up into him, hot and unyielding, so deep Yuta could almost feel him in his gut. A grunt and then Jaehyun was setting a brutal pace that had Yuta sobbing into his chest from the burn and the inevitable pleasure.

His fingers combed through Jaehyun’s gelled hair, pulling the latter’s face down to capture his moist lips. Yuta clung onto the graphic t-shirt Jaehyun was wearing, for once not missing the crisp white shirt and the same old boring tie, as he swallowed Jaehyun’s guttural moan. Yuta’s hand slid under the t-shirt, languidly tracing the incredibly defined ridges lining his taut stomach. 

Yuta let out a high-pitched whine when Jaehyun hit that perfect spot, his vision blurring from the corners as he struggled to keep up with the other’s momentum. He threw his head back in the peak of ecstasy, hitting it on the wall with a dull thud, coming in ribbons all over Jaehyun’s t-shirt.

He held onto the younger man, letting Jaehyun carry all of his weight when he pulled Yuta’s other leg up while he continued to thrust up in a frenzy. His arm muscles bulged under his sleeves and Yuta couldn’t help but admire them despite the way his body shook from oversensitivity.

The world felt like it was in a standstill when Jaehyun finally spilled into him with wild abandon, twitching and groaning as he rode out the rapture. He pulled Yuta’s hand from under his t-shirt, where he was contentedly palming Jaehyun’s eight-pack. Desire and possessiveness raged in the younger man’s eyes when he bit into the fleshy part of Yuta’s palm.

“You're mine.” He grumbled, licking the red ring he’d left on Yuta’s skin.

“All yours.” 

\--

They entered the station separately, with Yuta going first and heading straight to the showers. He didn’t miss the dirty looks Haechan shot him over the desk partitions.

He peeled his clothes off in disgust, kicking them away in a corner while he rummaged through Jaehyun’s spare t-shirts and sweatpants in the duffel bag he had ready for stake out missions. A quick shower--and damn did his back sting--and a bottle of painkiller later and he was sashaying to his desk like he hadn’t just been fucked out of his mind by the hottest detective in their district. 

Jaehyun was already at his own desk next to Yuta’s when he came back, eyeing his clothes hanging off Yuta’s frame in equal mix hunger and frustration. He was back to his usual attire of form-fitting buttoned-up shirt and black trousers--askew in some places but that was the best he could do, changing inside his cramped car--and his harness-style holster back over his shoulder, accentuating his sculpted form perfectly. Yuta bit his lip at the sight and reached out to flatten his wild hair after all of Yuta’s tugging a few minutes ago, without realising his own actions. Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t you have your own clothes?”

“They’re in my car and I don’t have the energy nor the patience to walk back to the parking lot.”

A stack of papers were slammed down Jaehyun’s desk before he could open his mouth to retort and they looked up at the same time to find Taeil’s miffed face hovering between them. There was a short, tense moment after Yuta pulled his hand back before their senior spoke,

“On the very slim chance that the both of you forgot, I’d like to remind you that we have a perfectly working, real time CCTV set in that alley next to the building.” 

Red creeped up Jaehyun’s neck and Yuta nearly burst out laughing if not for the murderous look their superior fixed on them. He knew Jaehyun was perfectly aware of the CCTV, they both were. He was simply an absentminded twit when horny  _ and _ jealous.

“Now finish your reports by tonight, and I want the two of you to be at least a metre apart at all times.”

This time, Yuta was unable to suppress his little giggle at Jaehyun’s outraged face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no excuse for this


End file.
